Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a pair of sun visors generally connected to the roof or headliner forward of the driver and front passenger seats. Each visor is typically connected via a pivot mechanism and may be actuatable between stowed and use positions to provide shade from sunlight. The conventional visor typically includes a vanity mirror assembly installed on one side of the visor body. The vanity mirror assembly typically has a planar mirror and one or more vanity lights and lenses to provide lighting sufficient to enable a user to view an image in the mirror. Some vehicles have also employed conversation mirrors typically mounted on the overhead console in an attempt to provide viewing of passengers such as those seated in rear occupant positions for conversation and monitoring activities in rear seats such as babies in their own baby seats.